El otro final
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: ¿Como hubieran sido las cosas si Rowling hubiera matado a Ron en lugar de Fred? ¿Hermione se recuperaria de eso? ¿Volveria a enamorarse? ¿Como seria que Hermione regresara al anden 9 3/4 del brazo de Fred? Todas estas preguntas seran respondidas aqui.
1. Chapter 1

-Estas de broma Perce, en serio, no te había escuchado bromear desde que tenías...

Pero las palabras de Fred quedaron ahogadas por una explosión que un mortifago provoco en aquella parte del pasillo. Trozos de piedra volaron por todos lados, Hermione sintió que alguien la jalaba y la hacía retroceder del peligro.

-¿Están todos bien? –Pregunto Harry, cuando la explosión hubo pasado, Hermione buscaba a Ron frenéticamente, lo encontró debajo de los escombros, de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¿Estará bien? -pregunto la chica con desesperación cuando lo hubieron sacado de ahí, vi con horror que su pierna estaba en un ángulo no muy normal. Percy se acercó a su hermano y le tomo el pulso.

-Parece que solo esta desmayado –dijo, mientras Fred y Harry se ponían en guardia, para evitar que mortifagos llegaran a atacar, mientras atendían a Ron, apunto con su varita al pecho de su hermano y susurro- _Ennervate._

Ron reacción y miro a todos confuso, antes de preguntar, un dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Quédate quieto –dijo Hermione-. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu pierna.

-Estoy bien –replico Ron intentando ponerse en pie, pero sin éxito-. Puedo continuar.

-No, no puedes –le contradijo Hermione. Mientras el pelirrojo buscaba apoyo en Percy para ponerse en pie, lo logro, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, pero su cara de determinación ahí seguía, no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Sera mejor que dejen de discutir y nos movamos –dijo Fred-. Aquí somos un blanco fácil.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con el gemelo y dejo que Ron se apoyara en ella, a la vez que unos mortifagos les rodearon. Instintivamente, Ron y Hermione se pusieron espalda con espalda, mientras desviaban los ases de luz enviados por los encapuchados.

Ron estaba aguantándose el dolor de la pierna rota, ya habría tiempo para arreglarla, por ahora tenía que aturdir tantos mortifagos pudiera, de pronto diviso un as de luz verde, salido de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, no lo dudó ni un segundo y aparto a Hermione del camino provocando que esta callera al suelo y la maldición asesina le pegara a el mismo, limpiamente sobre el pecho.

-¡NO! –el grito desgarrador de Hermione fue lo que les hizo detenerse a todos por un instante, se levantó y corrió al cuerpo de Ron, pero alguien la detuvo, alejándola del barbullo, era Fred-. No, suéltame, no lo dejare ahí –chillo intentando zafarse de los brazos del pelirrojo que la abrasaban con fuerza, impidiendo que se lanzara a donde podría terminar muerta también.

-No lo dejaremos ahí –dijo Fred completamente pálido, arrastrándola lejos-. Solo tranquilízate.

-¿¡Como esperas que me tranquilicé! –grito ella con desesperación, tenía que ser mentira, Ron no podía estar muerto, miro la silueta de Harry arrastrando el cuerpo de Ron, la cara de su amigo estaba contorsionada por el dolor.

-Hermione –Fred volteo a la chica hacia sí, y la obligo a mirarle-. ¿Crees que eres la única que sufre? Es mi hermano… -la voz se le corto y ella dejo de forcejear, miro a Fred, nunca lo había visto así, su cara estaba llena de tristeza y dolor. Harry llego con el cuerpo de Ron, y Hermione se abalanzo sobre él, llorando desconsoladamente. Nadie hizo nada por intentar tranquilizarla, solo se quedaron de pie, viendo la escena, hasta que, Fred la aparto con delicadeza, la chica aun sollozaba, y la abrazo; después de un momento, comenzó a recuperar la calma.

Ya no había nada que hacer, Ron estaba muerto, llorar no serviría de nada ahora, tenía que terminar con la lucha, el pelirrojo no iba a morir en vano, no había dado su vida para que salieran perdiendo, tenían que ganar.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba sentado, bajo un árbol, en la madriguera, aun pensando en que debía irse de ahí, pero no le habían dejado marcharse. La guerra había terminado, y el niño que vivió lo había hecho de nuevo… volver a vivir, y acabar con Voldemort, pero esta vez, para siempre, sin embargo no se sentía feliz en lo absoluto. Ver las caras tristes en la madriguera le provocaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, y ver a Hermione, que parecía que ya nunca volvería a sonreír le hacía sentir peor aún. Los pelirrojos salieron de la madriguera, dirigiéndose a donde habían preparado el entierro de Ron. Una figura solitaria se separo de ellos y se encamino a Harry.<p>

-Ya es la hora –dijo Hermione débilmente, Harry se levantó y la tomo del brazo, ambos se sentían culpables, Harry, porque era su guerra y nadie más tenía que pelear en ella, y Hermione, porque sabía que Ron la había apartado, sabía que aquella maldición iba camino a ella, Ron no tenía que haber muerto, no era su momento. Había preparado un discurso, no sabía si sería capaz de hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Así que cuando llego la hora de decirlo, paso al frente, colocándose a un lado del sarcófago del pelirrojo y mirando a los presentes.

-Tal vez, no sea precisamente yo la persona indicada para hablar, casi siempre vivía peleando con Ron, pero aun así, yo le quería, demasiado. La verdad, el nunca demostró ser muy afectivo conmigo –sonrió ligeramente- hasta hace como un año, más o menos. Él era mi amigo y siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme, desde aquel día, en el que me salvaron del trol, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que terminaríamos siendo amigos y viviendo muchas más aventuras. Jamás pensamos que alguno de los tres podría morir en esta guerra, supongo que siempre creíamos que saldríamos victoriosos, los tres, como siempre. Pero el momento no pudo ser, yo no creo en cosas como el destino, pero parece que no nos tenía preparado un final feliz, sin embargo, no debemos estar tristes, es inevitable sentir el dolor, pero no hay que pensar que ya no estará, simplemente, hay que recordar aquellas cosas buenas y divertidas que vivimos con él, recordar que a pesar de todas sus inseguridades logro salir adelante y ahora es un héroe, siempre quiso 'ser alguien' ahora lo es, quizás no es la forma en la que quería serlo, pero siempre le recordaremos. Ron siempre estará en nuestros corazones, aquel chico molesto al que conocí hace siete años, del que nunca me imaginé algún día que… -se detuvo, sabía que todos estaban enterados de lo que ella y Ron nunca pudieron tener a tiempo. Pero antes de poder recuperar el hilo de ideas, Fred se puso en pie y dirigió el aplauso que recorrió a todos los presentes. La señora Weasley le abrazo sollozando.

Se sentía mejor ahora que había logrado sacar algo de lo sentía. Volvió a ocupar su lugar a un lado de Harry, quien no hacia ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que había salido de su rostro, y ajena a la mirada de Fred.

Había pasado una semana desde el entierro de Ron, el ambiente en la madriguera intentaba recuperar su antigua felicidad, pero les era imposible, en especial para Harry y Hermione, ambos pasaban el tiempo con Ginny, pero no hablaban mucho. Finalmente, Hermione decidió marcharse, no podía seguir ahí más tiempo, le dolía, y además tenía que buscar a sus padres.

Fred encontró a Hermione empacando sus cosas y se asustó '¿Por qué se iba?' ya había pasado la etapa en la que se negaba que pudiera estar enamorado de Hermione, al principio lo encontraba ridículo ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? Nunca tuvieron muy buena relación, pero luego tuvo que aceptar que si estaba enamorado, quizás fuera desde hace tiempo, solo que no quería verlo, y cuando empezó a aceptarlo, fue el día de la batalla, el saber que ella estaba por el castillo, luchando, le hacía preocuparse, ¿Qué si le sucedía algo y el no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía? Ahora, sin embargo, veía ese día muy imposible ¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba al enamorarse de ella? además, era la novia de Ron… creía que era faltarle al respeto a su hermano además sería estúpido que la chica correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

-¿Te vas? –pregunto entrando en la habitación de Ginny, Hermione se volvió y miro a Fred, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo. Desde el día en que Ron había muerto, por alguna extraña razón, Hermione se sentía confundida respecto a Fred, quizás se debiera al hecho de que había sido el quien la aparto de la batalla y la llevo a un lugar seguro, o tal vez que fue el quien hizo más que nadie por intentar consolarla, y lo más increíble, fue que había funcionado, estaba segura de que con ninguna otra persona hubiera logrado calmarse, sin embargo, el abrazo de Fred, aquel día, había sido lo que la tranquilizo.

-Si –contesto Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada. Fred lucho por mantenerse impasible, pero funciono, Hermione no noto nada, solo vio al gemelo inexpresivo por su noticia.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Fred, intentando no sonar demasiado afligido, pero algo en su tono hizo que Hermione apartara la vista y siguiera recogiendo sus cosas.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a mis padres.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –se ofreció Fred, esperanzado, pero luego volvió a reprenderse mentalmente 'no te metas con ella, era la novia de Ron', aunque eso no era meterse con ella, solo quería ayudarla.

-Eres muy amable –comenzó Hermione sin saber que decir realmente, originalmente había pensado en ir por sus padres sola, y si necesitaba compañía, tal vez la de Harry, era su mejor amigo y su compañero de aventuras, aparte de que ambos necesitaban distraerse de aquel ambiente-. Pero no creo que sea lo indicado.

-¿No es indicado que me preocupe por ti?

-Aprecio tu preocupación –dijo Hermione tomando su bolso y revisando el cuarto, para ver si no olvidaba nada, parecía que no, estaba listo. Miro a Fred y suspiro-. De verdad, pero quiero hacer esto sola.

-¿Volverás? –quiso saber Fred, aceptando su derrota, pero al menos tenía que asegurarse de que la volvería a ver.

-Claro que si –respondió ella-. Tengo que terminar la escuela.

-No lo dirás enserio, ¿Piensas regresar a Hogwarts? –Por primera vez en un buen tiempo Fred soltó una ligera risa, provocando que Hermione lo hiciera también.

-Quiero terminar mi educación mágica –dijo ella sin evitar sonreír, por la cara de entre asombro y exasperación de Fred-. Adiós Fred.

Salió de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras, los brazos de Fred la atraparon. Hermione empezó a sentir que todo iría bien, encontraría a sus padres pronto, y regresaría para ver a sus amigos. El gemelo le deseo buena suerte y la dejo marchar, sabiendo que volvería a verla, y deseando que fuera pronto, y luego, como siempre, volvió a reprenderse mentalmente.

La tarde de agosto estaba llegando a su fin, para alegría de mucha gente, que detestaba el sol quemándoles. Harry acababa de salir del ministerio, recibía capacitación para ser Auror desde que la batalla había terminado, aunque a veces pareciera que era él quien instruía al departamento. Pero había cosas que no sabía, necesitaba poder manejar los hechizos curativos y todo eso.

Sonriendo, como pocas veces hacía, se apareció en el callejón Diagon, específicamente, en la abarrotada tienda de Fred y George, la cual estaba llena de niños, comprando sus provisiones para el regreso a Hogwarts.

-¡Pero si es Harry Potter! –exclamo Fred fingiendo sorpresa y provocando que mucha gente volteara a ver al chico de lentes, este que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la atención pública, miro al gemelo como diciéndolo 'gracias por anunciarme'.

-¿Qué le trae por estos humildes rumbos a tan importante personaje? –pregunto George, siguiéndole el juego a Fred.

-De acuerdo –comenzó Harry con cierto enfado-. Primero, ¿Quisieran dejar de hacer eso?

Fred y George se miraron, luego miraron a Harry y al mismo tiempo respondieron.

-No

Harry suspiro, aunque la verdad estaba agradecido, Fred y George eran unas de las pocas personas que transmitían felicidad a la gente, y era lo que varios, todavía necesitaban. Decidió hablar y decir lo que había ido a decir.

-Hermione regreso de Australia –dijo sonriente, y sin dejar de pasar por alto la expresión de Fred.

El gemelo le había buscado para pedirle un consejo, algo que aún no podía creer, Fred Weasley pidiendo un consejo sobre chicas, a Harry Potter. Precisamente a una de las personas con menos tacto con las chicas existentes. Pero la cosa era que, no era cualquier chica, era Hermione, y Fred necesitaba soltarlo con alguien que fuera unido a Ron y Hermione, no alguien como George, quien le dijo 'Vas, Fred, no pasa nada, de verdad, Ron no vendrá y te jalara los pies' pero aunque George lo había dicho de broma, Fred sabía que era cierto, pero no estaba convencido. Tenía que asegurarse que hacia lo correcto. Así que se acercó a Harry, e ignorando lo incomodo que el chico comenzó a sentirse en cuanto dijo 'estoy enamorado de Hermione, le conto lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_Flash Back_

-Yo no sé qué decirte –dijo Harry nervioso, ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido en su búsqueda?

-¡Por Merlín! –Fred resoplo exasperado-. Harry, fuiste el mejor amigo de Ron, eres el mejor amigo de Hermione, solo necesito tu opinión, dime que no estoy traicionando la memoria de mi hermano.

-Mira, Hermione estuvo enamorada de Ron –Harry seguía preguntándose, ¿Por qué hablaba de eso? Seguía sintiéndose incomodo hablando de la relación de Ron y Hermione, pero aun así, dijo lo que realmente pensaba-. Y lo que sucedió, fue un golpe duro para ella, pero tiene derecho de rehacer su vida, Ron ya no está aquí, pero no significa que ella tenga que quedarse sola, aferrada a un recuerdo. Yo creo que tu podrías hacerla feliz. Si estás buscando mi aprobación, adelante, intenta algo con ella, pero espera un tiempo, no aun, podrías confundirla. Y creo que Ron estará agradecido contigo, por hacerla feliz, pero espera, espera. Deja que ella esté lista para volver a enamorarse-. Harry termino su discurso, sintiéndose algo ridículo por lo dicho, pero siendo razonable, lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Aun no –dijo Harry sabiendo lo que el gemelo estaba pensando, este le miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Ya lo sé, mi querido Harry, ya lo sé. Pero no puedes evitar que me emocione tanto o más que tu –se defendió sonriendo.

El regreso de Hermione los lleno a todos de felicidad, le prepararon una fiesta en la madriguera, preguntándole si se quedaría ahí a pasar el resto del verano antes de irse a Hogwarts, pero ella se negó, quería estar con sus padres, nadie puso objeción a eso.

Fred había estado luchando con el impulso de besarla en cuanto la vio, pero había hecho la promesa de no ir rápido con ella, de esperarse un tiempo, el problema era ¿Cuánto tiempo? Sabía que esperaría lo que fuera necesario, esperaría toda la vida, hasta que fueran viejos, pero ¿Cómo saber que ya era el momento? Tenía que arriesgarse un día, para saber si ya era tiempo.

Desgraciadamente, o así lo vio él, el primero de septiembre llego, y Hermione regresaba a Hogwarts, no es que la viera muy seguido durante el verano. Era muy raro, pero cuando ella paso a visitar la tienda, mientras compraba lo que necesitaba, la vio un poco más feliz, suponía que era por haber encontrado a sus padres. Fue a despedirla al expreso de Hogwarts, junto con Harry, George y sus padres, puesto que Ginny también regresaba a la escuela.

El año paso, casi normal, había caras tristes por todos lados, pues varios habían perdido familia en la batalla, Hermione se preguntó en más de una ocasión si había sido lo correcto regresar, extrañaba tener a Harry y Ron con ella, era extraño el no tenerles en las clases, incluso echaba de menos que le pidieran sus apuntes para dar un vistazo. Varias veces se encontró derramando una que otra lagrima cuando pasaba por ciertas partes del castillo, recordando momentos vividos con sus amigos, con Ron en especial. Con el paso del tiempo, esas lagrimas dejaron de ser de tristeza para convertirse en lágrimas de felicidad, como bien había dicho, había que ser feliz, recordar las cosas buenas vividas con él, con una sonrisa en la cara, agradecida por que hubieran sucedió.

Pero a pesar de todos los cambios que había ahora en su vida, Hermione aceptaba que empezaba acostumbrarse a todo, comenzaba a sonreír más a menudo, por cosas tan simples que como una Ginny enojada cada que alguien le pedía una cita.

-Tengo novio –respondía una y otra vez, al principio le era divertido rechazarlos y ver sus caras de sorpresa y/o enojo cuando decía que el novio era Harry Potter, pero después de un tiempo se enfadó, a tal punto que casi se escondía detrás de Hermione cada que veía que un chico se acercaba a ellas.

La sonrisa burlona de Ginny le volvió cuando un chico se acercó a Hermione y no a ella.

-Hola, eres Hermione –dijo con cierto nerviosismo, ella respondió con un débil 'Si' evitando poner los ojos en blanco, por un momento había luchado con el impulso de responderle sarcásticamente: 'gracias, no recordaba mi nombre' pero al final lo había pensado mejor y quiso evitarse problemas- Soy Derek, estoy en séptimo también, quizás me recuerdes de la clase de Runas antiguas.

-Oh, sí. ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre los deberes? –pregunto Hermione.

-No, veras… ya viene la última excursión a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir…

-¡Oh! No, lo siento no –respondió Hermione antes de que Derek terminara su invitación-. Yo no iré, tengo mucho que hacer, los EXTASIS, la verdad prefiero estudiar que salir.

-Bueno, entonces, podríamos juntarnos y estudiar juntos –insistió el chico, Ginny distraídamente se puso detrás de él mirando a Hermione burlonamente, está, la ignoro.

-No, veras, soy de las que prefieren estudiar a solas, me concentro mejor –dijo, sintiéndose mal por la desilusión del chico-. Lo siento, de verdad, pero es mejor así.

-¿Por qué te negaste? –pregunto Ginny, mientras retomaban su camino a la sala común, para dejar sus cosas y bajar a cenar.

-Porque es… muy… -Hermione intento encontrar la palabra, pero no podía, ni ella sabía porque había rechazado a Derek, había que reconocer que era atractivo, pero la verdad no se sentía con ganas de salir con ningún chico, todos le parecían estúpidos.

-Hermione –Ginny se colocó frente a ella y la miro duramente-. Sé que extrañas a Ron, todos lo hacemos, pero no puedes cerrarte. Tienes que rehacer tu vida, aunque él no este.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione suspirando-. Lo sé, pero ninguno de los de aquí me parece el indicado para continuar adelante. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabré.

_[N/A] Hace tiempo, salio a la luz que Rowling habia cosiderado matar a Ron, desde ese dia no he dejado de pensar en el 'y si lo hubiera matado' asi que me sente a escribir, aunque esto se me esta extendiendo mas de lo pensado, quería hacer un one-shot, pero no saldrá eso! Es posible que solo salgan dos capítulos, máximo tres xD pero aun así espero que les guste*-* me siento culpable por matar a Ron :s pero esto es lo que Rowling no se atrevio a escribir xD supongo, yo lo veo asi, en primera, no quizo juntar a Fred y Hermione y luego no quizo matar a Ron xD (no es que quiera que muera… o bueno e.e si lo pensé… si lo llegue a querer por un tiempo.-. (la mayor parte del tiempo) si el hubiera muerto Fred hubiera vivido y hubiera terminado con Hermione xD Ahora si que, mi versión de la hisoria xD') gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios :D nos vemos en el siguiente, (pronto) ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

George resoplo por quinta vez en diez minutos, había vuelto a equivocarse al hacer el inventario de las ganancias, levanto la mirada para ver a su gemelo caminar de un lado para otro.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Fred, si tanto quieres saber de ella escríbele una carta y ya –dijo desesperado, y sacando otro pergamino y aventándoselo, seguido de una pluma, luego, regreso a sus cuentas. Fred miro las cosas que su hermano le había lanzado y el, hábilmente había atrapado, quizás no era mala idea. ¿Pero qué demonios le podría decir? 'se tú mismo' se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Hermione<em>

_¿Qué tal te va, pequeño ratón de biblioteca? ¿Cómo les trata la vieja escuela? Estoy seguro de que de la biblioteca no sales, ¿O me equivoco? Para que salgas de ahí, ¿qué te parece si te nos vemos en la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade? Tengo una propuesta que tal vez podría interesarte…_

_Fred_

_PD. Avísame cuando será la próxima excursión y yo pasare al colegio por ti, ¿Vale?_

Hermione termino de leer la carta, aun asombrada y extrañada, era la primera vez que Fred le escribía algo, la chica no pudo evitar la sonrisa. El saber que Fred se había tomado la molestia de escribirle y de invitarla a que se vieran le hacía sentirse feliz, era más de lo que ella podría esperar de él. ¿Qué se traía entre manos el gemelo? ¿Qué seria esa cosa que podría interesarle a Hermione? Sin perder tiempo le envió la respuesta, sería extraño ir a Hogsmeade con Fred, la verdad era que nunca habían pasado tiempo solos pero no podía negar que la propuesta era interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Fred<em>

_Estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la tienda? Me imagino que llena de pedidos, ¿No? He confiscado varios de sus productos a algunos de los alumnos más pequeños ¡Mi baúl tiene más de sus sortilegios que de mis propias cosas! (de acuerdo, eso es algo exagerado). En fin… la próxima excursión será el catorce de febrero, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desperdiciar ese día conmigo? Tal vez haya alguna chica más interesante, con la que pasar el día, que yo._

_Hermione (alias 'ratón de biblioteca')_

_PD. Y para tu información, no estoy todo el día en la biblioteca… prefiero estudiar en la sala común._

* * *

><p><em>Querida Hermione<em>

_¿Qué hiciste qué? Vaya, aunque no lo crea, pero tengo que agradecerte, gracias a que tú confiscas nuestras cosas, ellos nos piden más y las ventas suben ¡Gracias Hermione! ¿No te gustaría ser nuestra socia?_

_Y Respecto a lo otro… ¿En verdad crees que alguien sería más interesante que tú? ¡Por favor! Eres una heroína, cualquier otra chica no es nada a lado tuyo. ¡Claro que quiero desperdiciar mi día contigo! Aunque en realidad no sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Sabes? Será interesante pasar un día con Hermione Granger fuera de la escuela… Pasare por ti temprano, ¿De acuerdo? Cuídate._

_Fred_

_PD. ¡Y sigue confiscando nuestros sortilegios!_

Fred envió la respuesta a Hermione sin poder dejar de sonreír, en primera, porque Hermione había aceptado su invitación y en segunda porque, involuntariamente, una parte de Fred estaba en Hogwarts, los sortilegios, le era gracioso imaginar a Hermione confiscando sus productos. Siempre le pareció linda cuando se enojaba, una de las razones por las que le gustaba molestarla cuando le nombraron prefecta, burlándose de si le castigaría o no.

El siguiente mes fue uno de los más felices en la vida de Fred y Hermione, en especial para ella, era extraño que la sonrisa en su rostro fuera más frecuente que antes, y más extraño, que el que la provocara fuera Fred. Mantenían correspondencia casi diaria, cambiando de tema drásticamente, para finalizar en el que empezaron. Cuando el correo llego el viernes por la mañana, a Hermione ya no se le hizo raro la lechuza marrón que llego frente a ella, con la carta de Fred, y aunque la nota fue pequeña, no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

_Querida Hermione_

_Nos vemos mañana, recuerda ir cómoda, será un día muy diferente a los que has vivido antes._

_Fred_

-¿Puedo saber que se traen tú y Fred? –pregunto Ginny, cuando salieron del gran comedor y se dirigían a sus clases matutinas. La pelirroja solo estaba enterada de la correspondencia continua entre su hermano y Hermione, pero su amiga no le enseñaba las cartas, solo le comentaba unas pocas cosas.

-Nos veremos mañana –respondió Hermione, aun sin dejar de sonreír-. Ya te había dicho.

-Si –estuvo de acuerdo Ginny, estudiando la expresión de Hermione-. Creo que ahora se porque ninguno de los chicos de aquí te interesan.

A pesar de la insinuación de Ginny, Hermione no noto ningún tono acusador, más bien sonó comprensiva, y como si no le molestara… ¿Pero que le iba a molestar? Fred era solo su amigo, era como Salir con Harry, aunque con este no mantenía correspondencia diaria… No había nada malo en eso, además, en cierto modo, Hermione se sentía bien manteniendo contacto con el pelirrojo. Aunque se encontraba lejos, no podía dejar de sentir calidez en sus palabras escritas, le gustaba leerlo, saber que la incluía en su vida y le contaba sus proyectos, sus experiencias durante el día.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo es –dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny y negando con la cabeza-. Sabes que Fred es como un hermano y yo también lo soy para él.

-Entonces eres su hermana favorita –respondió la pelirroja sin dejar esa sonrisa, que a Hermione le pareció demasiado burlesca e insinuativa-. Porque te escribe más a ti que a mí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, divertida. Sabía lo que Ginny estaba insinuando, pero el parecía algo completamente insólito e incluso ridículo.

El sábado por la mañana, sin embargo, experimento un sentimiento de nerviosismo que no había sentido nunca, pero lo hizo a un lado y se preparó para lo que sería, como Fred dijo, un día muy diferente. Mientras caminaba a la entrada del castillo, se preguntó que era aquello que Fred quería decirle, cuál era la razón por la que la había citado. Antes de llegar a la reja del castillo se encontró con Derek, el chico iba con un grupo de amigos, se separó de ellos y se acercó a Hermione.

-Creí que te ibas a quedar a estudiar –dijo intentando bromear, pero Hermione no paso por alto su tono acusador.

-Sí, tuve un cambio de planes.

-Me doy cuenta –comento el, mientras atravesaban la reja. Fred estaba recargado afuera, y cuando vio a Hermione su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo saber con quién…?

-Hola –saludo Fred interrumpiendo a Derek. Le había visto acorralar a Hermione, en el momento había experimentado un poco de celos, pero al ver el alivio de Hermione cuando atravesaron la reja, ese sentimiento se esfumo rápidamente para ser remplazado con el demonio que siempre tenía dentro, ese demonio que molestaba a los demás. Derek miro a Fred con cierto resentimiento, se despidió de Hermione y se marchó, Fred le observo irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara- Empezaba a caerme bien.

-Pobre chico –comento Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo.

-Déjame adivinar, te invito a que salieran el día de hoy, y tú lo rechazaste con una excusa como 'Tengo que estudiar'. Te ve hoy y te acorrala '¿No que ibas a estudiar?', ¿Cierto? –Hermione se detuvo y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-. Tomare eso como un si –le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo supiste? –pregunto ella curiosa.

-Conozco a los chicos, y a ti… un poco. Uniendo mis conocimientos saco una respuesta razonable.

-Que inteligente –dijo Hermione con sinceridad, Fred le sonrió de vuelta. Pasaron el camino hablando de cosas simples, para ser sustituidas por una acolara discusión sobre los elfos, que termino cuando Fred ahogo la réplica de Hermione cargándola y llevándola a un gran charco de lodo, amenazándola con aventarla ahí dentro-. Si me tiras te vienes conmigo, Weasley.

-¿Estás loca? Mi ropa es nueva, no pienso dejar que se ens… -No pudo terminar su frase, su sonrisa burlona había tapada por una cantidad considerable de lodo que se estrelló en su cara y que se escurrió hasta su ropa-. Muy graciosa –comento limpiándose con la varita, y sin previo aviso lanzo esa misma tierra mojada hacia Hermione.

-¡OYE!

Sintiéndose infantiles, pero aun así, disfrutando del momento, iniciaron con una guerra de lodo, hasta que al final, ambos quedaron tan sucios, que parecía que se hubieran metido a nadar ahí. Fred tubo la estupenda idea de ir a asustar niños pequeños que anduvieran por Hogsmeade, pero le Hermione le reprendió 'nos meterás en problemas'. Después de limpiarse un poco, pero con aun con rastros de suciedad, siguieron su camino al pueblo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –pregunto Fred, mirando a las tres escobas, Hermione accedió y entraron, varios de los estudiantes que había ahí se les quedaron mirando ¿Es Hermione Granger con Fred Weasley? Se preguntaron todos, los aludidos, consientes de esas miradas, les ignoraron por completo mientras se acercaban a la barra a pedir sus bebidas-. Dos whisky de fuego –dijo Fred a la señora Rosmerta.

-No, soy prefecta, no puedo tomar eso –intervino Hermione, alarmada-. Una cerveza de mantequilla está bien.

-¿Quién dice que no puedes tomar esto? –Pregunto Fred divertido, paseando su vaso frente a Hermione, cuando la camarera les entrego sus bebidas (Fred pago la cuenta, silenciando a Hermione con la varita)-. ¿Acaso a los prefectos les dan un manual donde diga que pueden hacer y qué no?

-No –respondió Hermione, cuando recupero el habla-. Pero siendo una autoridad en el colegio, no puedo darme el lujo de beber eso, ¡es un mal ejemplo!

Fred la miro sin decir nada, sí que eran diferentes, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero entre más veía las diferencias que tenían, más le gustaba, pareciera que en lugar de repelerle le atrajeran. Y Hermione, inconscientemente empezaba a notar lo mismo, aunque ella cegaba todo eso con lo de 'somos como hermanos'.

-Ginny cree que tú y yo tenemos algo –dijo Hermione, de pronto, cuando la pelirroja entro al pub, en compañía de Harry, Ginny les saludo, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a la castaña, una sonrisa que a esta, no le gustó nada. Fred intento mostrarse sorprendido por la noticia.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto el- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que estaba loca –respondió Hermione mirando a Fred-. Es ridículo –añadió riendo un poco.

Fred no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, Hermione tenía razón, era ridículo intentar tener algo con ella, ella lo veía ridículo, no tendría oportunidad, quizás lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban y que ella se enamorara de alguien más, de alguien de quien no vería ridículo llevar una relación.

Eran más de las ocho cuando Hermione regreso al colegio, en compañía de Fred, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la hora, el resto del día, lo pasaron caminando por el pueblo, viendo las tiendas, y en compañía de un Fred haciendo bromas para hacer reír a Hermione, al final del día, la chica termino ronca de tanto reír. Tenía que aceptar que no se había divertido tanto en años como aquel día. Estaba segura de que lo recordaría por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, llegamos a su castillo, bella doncella –dijo Fred deteniéndose frente a la reja del castillo, Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba, agradeció que estuviera escuro, Fred no se dio cuenta de ello… o eso pensó la chica, pues en cuanto el color subió por sus mejillas la escena le pareció a Fred una de las más tiernas que hubiera vivido, involuntariamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hermione, pero la muy prudente (o imprudente) voz de Harry, resonó en su cabeza 'No vayas tan rápido, ¿De acuerdo?'. Justifico su repentino movimiento alborotando, aun mas, el cabello de Hermione-. Que tengas buenas noches, ratón.

-Gracias, tu igual –miro hacia el castillo-. Será mejor que entre, es posible que no me la acabe con McGonagall.

Ambos se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer ahora, Hermione lo soluciono rápido, entrando al castillo y haciéndole un ademan de despedida a Fred, intentando ignorar el calor que se extendía por su cara.

_[N/A] Aquí toy! :'D asfdjsif! Hermione ya empieza a sentir algo*-* estoy tan emocionada .u. yo quería que Fred la besara t-t pero es ir muy rápido, llevemos las cosas con calma :'DD espero que les haya gustado el detalle de las cartas xD no se, nunca habia hecho algo asi, me parecio buena idea*-* en fin :D me alegra mucho la aceptación que le dieron a este pequeño fic*-* , gracias :D' bueno, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización;D_


	3. Chapter 3

Tal y como había predicho Hermione, no se la acabo con McGonagall. La profesora le sermoneo como nunca y la chica escuchaba sin decir palabra alguna mientras la bruja parecía al borde de un colapso.

-Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿Qué pensaba usted al andar tan tarde fuera de la seguridad del castillo? ¡Y sola!

-No estaba sola –aclaro Hermione.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces con quién?

-Con Fred –la profesora se le quedo mirando como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que Hermione había dicho-. Fred Weasley –repitió ella. McGonagall no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué hacia una de sus mejores alumnas saliendo con el ex alborotador del colegio? Pero decidió ya no decirle nada y la dejo marchar. Hermione, asombrada de su buena suerte, se fue a su dormitorio, antes de que la profesora cambiara de opinión, durante el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel repentino acercamiento de Fred ¿Acaso iba a besarla?

* * *

><p>Los EXTASIS llegaron más pronto de lo que la mayoría hubiera querido, el tiempo de relajarse había pasado y ahora había llegado el momento de estudiar duro para demostrar lo aprendido, Hermione se había abstenido de mandar cartas a Fred tan seguido, pero el pelirrojo no, diario le mandaba una carta, siempre contándole algo nuevo, y cuando la chica le respondió que su temporada de exámenes estaba por empezar, el pelirrojo le pidió su horario de exámenes, a Hermione le extraño esa petición pero aun así se lo paso. Fred, sorprendiendo a Hermione, le mandaba notas con frases alentadoras dependiendo de cada materia. A la chica le alegraba recibir esos detalles y siempre entraba a los exámenes con una sonrisa, Fred le transmitía seguridad, a pesar de que estuvieran lejos. Así que, los exámenes, para Hermione, pasaron más rápido de lo que imagino, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a Londres.<p>

Sin poderlo evitar, al primero que Hermione corrió a abrazar y saludar, fue a Fred, algo que a los señores Weasley les tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo, ambos chicos les ignoraron. Al principio, Fred se había sentido un poco aturdido por la repentina muestra de emoción por parte de Hermione, pero casi de inmediato le respondió el abrazo, levantándola del suelo y aguantándose, más que nunca, las ganas de besarla ahí mismo.

Cuando se soltaron, Hermione intento ignorar la sonrisa de Ginny, 'está equivocada, es como mi hermano' se repetía una y otra vez, mientras acompañaba a los Weasley a la madriguera, quería visitar la tumba de Ron. Y al llegar al lugar, la dejaron sola al ver a donde se dirigía. Dentro de la casa, Fred la observo sentarse frente a la tumba de Ron.

-Fred –la voz de su madre, con ligera preocupación, le hablo en voz baja-. Hijo, dime que no estas tratando de tener algo con ella.

El pelirrojo no contesto de inmediato, el que su madre llegara de pronto a hablarle de aquello, le había tomado por sorpresa, pareciera como si ella no quisiera ver a su hijo con Hermione.

-Tal vez –respondió el en tono de broma.

-Fred Weasley –la voz de la señora Weasley dejo el tono preocupado y se transformó al tono autoritario y con un dejo de amenaza-. No quiero que lastimes a Hermione.

-Mamá ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare? –pregunto Fred con enojo.

-He visto cómo te mira, los vi a los dos durante el camino. Fred, prométeme que no la lastimaras.

Fred rodo los ojos y se apartó, no tenía por qué hablar de ello con su madre, salió de la casa y se dirigió a Hermione. Ya hacía un año de lo sucedido, quizás no era mucho tiempo, pero el ya no quería seguir guardándoselo, algo le decía que ya era el momento de soltarlo… 'He visto cómo te mira'.

Hermione se apartó de los Weasley en cuanto llegaron a la madriguera y se dirigió a la tumba de Ron, se sentó frente a ella y suspiro. No sabía cómo comenzar, primero tenía que poner en orden su mente y descubrir que era lo que le pasaba con Fred. Estaba aferrada a la idea de la hermandad. Sabía que Fred solo quería ser amable con ella, por lo ocurrido, o bueno, eso fue al principio, pero después de que se vieran aquel día en Hogsmeade la cosa había cambiado, seguidamente Fred entraba en sus sueños, no los recordaba, solo sabía que el había estado ahí, el sentimiento de culpa la invadía durante la mañanas, hasta que recibía su cartas.

-Por favor –gimió Hermione en voz baja-. Por favor, no puedo enamorarme de él. Es tu hermano es… es ridículo, no tiene sentido-. Pero aquel sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirla, sentía que estaba traicionando a Ron y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, no quería enamorarse de Fred, pero ya no había mucho que hacer, el gemelo había entrado a su vida en un momento clave, la había sacado por completo de aquel pozo de depresión, pero no quería traicionar a Ron, tenía que detener eso. Alejarse de Fred, quizás solo estaba confundiendo las cosas.

Fred vio que Hermione hundía la cara entre las rodillas, mientras su cabello caía sobre sus piernas, dudo en sí debería seguir con su plan, pero el verla sola y en esa posición le hizo cambiar de opinión, se veía indefensa, y él quería protegerle. Lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido llego a su lado, escucho pequeños sollozos y palabras ahogadas, sin poder captar mucho en realidad… no sabía si lo había imaginado, pero le pareció escuchar la frase 'perdóname, yo no quería, fue involuntario'. ¿De qué le pedía perdón a Ron?

-¿Qué pudo haber hecho la prefecta perfecta para que este pidiendo perdón? –pregunto Fred anunciándose. Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharle, evitando voltear a verle.

-Nada que te importe –respondió Hermione con más agresividad de lo planeado, Fred alzo las cejas, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué usaba ese tono?

-Bien, no te vuelvo a molestar –respondió tratando de que no sonar afectado, pero su voz fue apenas un susurro casi inaudible-, te dejo sola-. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había hecho y le llamo 'espera', Fred se detuvo y cruzo los brazos, Hermione se levantó y respiro varias veces antes de voltear a ver al chico.

-Perdón, no quería ser grosera –dijo con sinceridad-. Es solo que… -se detuvo bruscamente, no estaba segura de si debía continuar a no, pero ya había hablado, se recordó a si misma que era una Gryffindor, valiente, tenía que serlo en todos los sentidos-. Fred, ¿Qué soy para ti?

La pregunta salió rápidamente de su boca, como si el decirlo de ese modo calmara un poco la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Si Fred se sorprendió de la pregunta, no lo hizo notar, parecía pensativo y como si estuviera meditando la respuesta.

-¿En qué sentido? –pregunto inteligente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, con la esperanza de hacer más tiempo, sabía que Hermione estaba confundida, el decirle la verdad solo la confundiría más, no quería que pasara eso.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –replico ella frunciendo las cejas-. Dime que no estás enamorado de mí.

Fred suspiro y sonrió, Hermione era más lista de lo que pensaba, aunque quizás no había sido muy discreto, la verdad era que buscarla de pronto, y meterse en su vida había sido un movimiento sospechoso.

-Eres más lista de lo que siempre creí –respondió riendo, Hermione le miro seriamente, sin encontrar lo gracioso del asunto-. Te diría que no lo estoy –dijo Fred decidiendo soltarlo, ya que ella había sacado el tema-. Pero yo no digo mentiras –añadió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo ella intentando no reírse, pero la mirada picara y la sonrisa doble cara de Fred se lo impedía, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacarle una sonrisa aun cuando se encontraba molesta y confundida?

-Yo también –dijo el gemelo borrando su sonrisa-. Yo también estoy hablando en serio. Quieres que te diga que no estoy enamorado de ti, pero no lo…

-¡Calla! –le interrumpió ella recuperando la seriedad-. No te atrevas a decirlo.

-Tu querías que te dijera.

-Si pero… No lo hagas –pidió Hermione, ya sabía lo que Fred le diría, y no quería escucharlo porque eso haría realidad lo que ella involuntariamente había empezado a sentir-. No quiero que lo digas.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con lo que sentimos? –pregunto Fred, poniéndose serio, por primera vez, Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar que el gemelo hablaba en plural-. Si, sentimos, porque sé que tú también lo sientes.

-Claro que no, yo no siento nada –negó ella con rotundidad, Fred volvió a sonreír, mientras se repetía mentalmente 'negación' el mismo había pasado por ello-. ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? –Pregunto Hermione-. Te ríes, te pones serio, vuelves a sonreír ¿que es lo que te…?

-Shtt –Fred tapo la boca de Hermione con un dedo, sin dejar de sonreír, no podía evitarlo, sabía que Hermione se estaba molestando, le gustaba verla así-. Dame tu mano –pidió extendiendo la suya y quitando el dedo de la boca de Hermione, la chica le miro con un poco de desconfianza pero se la dio. Fred la tomo con delicadeza y la coloco en su pecho, sobre su corazón- ¿Sientes eso?

Hermione no contesto, las palabras se habían ido de ella, pero si podía sentirlo, el corazón de Fred latía a un ritmo casi inhumano, era tan rápido que costaba un poco de trabajo distinguir cuando terminaba un latido y cuando empezaba el siguiente. Sin saber lo que hacía, llevo su otra mano a su pecho, colocándola sobre su propio corazón, soltó un gemido al darse cuenta que el suyo latía igual que el de Fred, parecían estar sincronizados. Fred le sonreía sabiondamente y bajo la mano de Hermione, mientras ella aun sentía sus latidos propios, mirando a Fred sorprendida, estaba asustada.

-Ya deja esa cara –dijo Fred acariciándole el rostro.

-Esto no está pasando, dime que es un sueño –dijo ella ignorándole, Fred negó con la cabeza y ella suspiro abatida-. No puedo creerlo.

-Está bien, no te lo diré, aunque ya lo sabes, pero no solo bastan las palabras –dijo pensativamente-. Te lo demostrare con hechos.

-¿Si? –Hermione le miro escéptica-. ¿Y cómo es eso?

Fred no contesto, simplemente se rio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a una nerviosa Hermione, coloco su cara frente a la de ella y la miro a los ojos, si… ella sentía lo mismo, pero aún le faltaba llegar a la aceptación. Volvió a acariciarle el rostro, Hermione cerró los ojos al tacto, no podía negar que le gustaba y sabía lo que se venía a continuación: Fred iba a besarla, ¿Por qué no se apartaba? Peor aún, ¿Por qué no usaba la cabeza y se daba cuenta de que estaban justo frente a la tumba de Ron? Pero el beso no llego, sintió los labios del chico sobre su frente, y luego como la abrazaba, lentamente, le regreso el abrazo, recargándose en su pecho y abriendo los ojos, mirando a la nada. Fred miraba la tumba de Ron y volvió a preguntarse lo mismo que hacía tiempo no sucedía, esa pregunta que nunca utilizaba, pero la situación con Hermione siempre le obligaba a planteársela: ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

_[N/A] aay! Pero que cursi me quedo esto xD soy enemiga de lo cursi! xD haha eso de los corazones sincronizados :'D ay dios, pero es bontio *-* son el uno para el otro, Hermione tiene que darse cuenta(-8! En fin, habia dicho que no la alargaría, pero me lo pidieron xD asi que será un poco mas larga, un poco e.e xD no quiero que se me vaya el hilo de la historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado*-* cuídense :D' y nos leemos a la siguiente;D_


	4. Chapter 4

Las cosas volvieron a ser normales, Fred se dio cuenta de que Hermione aun no estaba lista para hablar de ello y no volvió a sacar el tema. Ella aprovecho eso para poner en orden su mente, pero lo único que logro fue sentirse más culpable. Estaba enamorada de Fred y eso no hacía nada más que empeorar las cosas. En un principio se había propuesto alejarse de él, pero el gemelo parecía sentir sus intenciones y por nada del mundo dejo de mantener contacto con Hermione. La chica en el fondo se sintió agradecida. No había confesado a nadie que estaba enamorada de Fred, sabía que el mantenerlo en secreto era lo que la tranquilizaba, pues cuando él estaba cerca se repetía mentalmente que tenía que bajarle a los nervios para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Pero para su mala suerte, Ginny si se dio cuenta de que había algo raro y la acorralo una tarde, antes de que se fuera a su casa.

-No podrás ocultarlo siempre –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione comenzó a decir que no sabía a qué se refería, pero la pelirroja le interrumpió-. En verdad me alegro que hayas escogido a Fred.

'Genial', Hermione dejo salir un suspiro, se despidió de Ginny no sin antes pedirle que no dijera nada. La pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo, con la condición de que ella dijera lo que sentía. Hermione acepto, pero aun no era tiempo, todavía no lo decía en voz alta para ella misma, tenia primero que aceptar su enamoramiento a su misma persona.

El mes de julio llego y eso solo significaba una cosa: los resultados de los EXTASIS seria enviados, Ginny invito a Hermione a la madriguera a pasar el resto del verano. Al principio la chica no quiso, pero después tuvo que aceptar que era lo mejor, dependiendo de sus notas vería si iba a poder continuar con el estudio de su carrera y la madriguera le quedaba más cerca al ministerio que la casa de sus padres 'aunque fácilmente me puedo transportar mediante aparición' pensó cuando llego a la madriguera y la señora Weasley le recibió alegremente, Harry, quien prácticamente vivía ahí (la señora Weasley no le había dejado marchar a vivir solo) se mostro contento de no ser el único 'invitado a largo plazo' en esa casa.

Desde el día en que Hermione llego, Fred tomo la costumbre de aparecerse para las comidas, alegando que extrañaba el toque casero de su madre. Pero después de tres días, a Molly Weasley se le hizo raro que solo uno de los gemelos se apareciera por ahí, así que George comenzó a ir también.

Las mañanas eran especialmente incomodas para Hermione, tanto Harry como el señor Weasley se iban al ministerio y ambo s se despedían de sus respectivas para parejas, la chica evitaba estar presente, pero lamentablemente, esto sucedía después del desayuno. Fred se iba después de ellos, dirigiéndolo un giño coqueto a Hermione siempre que podía, esta solo sentía que se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada intentando apagar las visiones en las que el pelirrojo se despedía de ella con un beso.

A mediados de julio, Hermione estaba con los nervios de punta, entre los constantes coqueteos de Fred, que ella intentaba no tomar en serio, la presión de que no llegaban los resultados de los EXTASIS y las insinuaciones burlescas de Ginny, su cabeza estaba por explotar, eso sin tomar en cuenta sus repetidos sueños donde F red siempre aparecía. Tal vez se debiera a que el pelirrojo había cedido las cobijas de su cama a Hermione, cosa que no hacía falta por el tremendo calor que hacía, pero no acepto un no como respuesta y el mismo cambio la ropa de cama, sin importarle las risas de Hermione por haberlo hecho mal.

-Bueno, cuando no casemos, me enseñaras con más calma –dijo pensativamente. Hermione apago su risa y aparto la vista de Fred. Este sonrió satisfecho y la beso en la mejilla antes de irse a la tiende. Ese día Hermione estuvo como ida, la mayor parte del tiempo repitiendo constantemente ese momento en su mente. Hasta que ella misma se arto de sus 'tonterías de niña boba' y se sentó a leer una de las viejas novelas que la señora Weasley tenía. Pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, asi que al final, termino tendida bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Fred.

Los resultados llegaron por fin, una mañana durante el desayuno, Hermione ahogo un grito cuando una lechuza con dos sobres se paro sobre la ventana, dejo os cubiertos y recibió el sobre que la señora Weasley le pasaba, volvía a sentirse ella… hacia mucho que necesitaba nerviosismo por causas escolares y no por Fred.

A nadie le sorprendió que Hermione hubiera salido bien en todos sus exámenes, excepto en runas antiguas, en la cual, obtuvo una 'A' que, según ella, desfiguraba las relucientes 'E'. comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado para otro, el apetito se le había ido. Intentaba recordar el examen, esa mañana Fred le había enviado una pequeña nota (la cual aun conservaba) en la que se leía (en un texto antiguo) 'si logras traducir esto, significa que lo escribí bien y que eres la mejor para esto. Mucha suerte en tu examen, se que lo harás bien. Fred'. Había sido un examen fácil lo tenía claramente en su mente pero no recordaba el error… ¿donde se había equivocado?

-Hermione ¿Quisieras dejar de caminar? –dijo Fred-. Ya me mareaste, una buena 'A' no tiene nada de malo –enseguida supo que había hecho mal. Hermione le miro como si estuviera loco.

-claro que es importante, puede cambiar mi futuro para siempre.

Fred no supo si reírse o no, se levanto y zarandeo a Hermione, luego la miro directo a las ojos.

-Tranquila –del dijo suavemente –pasaste la asignatura, es lo importante –luego bajo la voz para que solo ella escuchara-. De todas formas, si no encuentras trabajo, yo gano lo suficiente como para…

-Guarda silencio –le interrumpió Hermione sonriendo. Nuevamente Fred lo había logrado, transmitirle esa calma que solo él podía darle.

Eran más de las ocho cuando Hermione por fin salió del ministerio de mágica, había conseguido entrar a leyes, aunque en realidad, solo estaba estudiando, nuevamente, volvió a sorprenderse de que el maltrato de los elfos fuera así siempre. Y aunque no tenía nada que ver con la materia, sostuvo una acalorada charla con su profesor. Intentando apartar eso de su mente, saco una sombrilla, estaba lloviendo, y no tenía muchos ánimos de aparecerse aun, sabía que Fred ya estaría en la madriguera y quería retrasar el momento de verlo. Pero no tuvo que esperar a llegar a casa para verlo: el pelirrojo la alcanzo justo cuando acababa de salir.

-No sé porque me imagine que saldrías por aquí –comento sonriendo, Hermione le miro. La lluvia caía sobre Fred, pero él no parecía incomodo ante el hecho, más bien veía a la castaña como retándole a que soltara la sombrilla. Esta leyó sus intenciones y negó con la cabeza-. No te enfermeras, y si lo haces, yo te cuido –aseguro Fred inocentemente.

-Precisamente por eso no quiero mojarme –respondió Hermione riendo ante la expresión ofendida de Fred.

Había pasado otro año mas, durante el cual, Hermione se había instalado en la madriguera, mientras terminaba su educación mágica, aun le faltaban cosas para hacer, su ambición era entrar al departamento de Leyes, en ministerio.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta antes de llegar a la madriguera? –pregunto Fred, poniéndose repentinamente serio. Hermione accedió, y el pelirrojo la condujo por las calles desiertas, hasta llegar a un lugar donde no se veía ni un alma. Hermione le con desconfianza-. Quítate la sombrilla –ordeno Fred, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada acecina de la chica, como ella no accedió, el se la quito-. No te la regresare hasta que digas en voz alta algo que sabes quieres decir –dijo sonriente, tomándole de la mano, y desapareciéndose de ahí. Cuando sus pies sintieron el suelo nuevamente, Fred volvió a hablar, Hermione estaba inmóvil, sabia a lo que Fred se refería, y al parecer no había escapatoria, ya había pasado otro año, y como bien le dijo Ginny 'no das tu brazo a torcer'-. Puedes gritar todo lo quieras –le dijo Fred-. Aquí nadie nos escuchara.

La lluvia estaba haciéndose más fuerte, Hermione miraba a Fred con enojo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente perfecto para ella? Le sacaba de quicio, si, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar aquel sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo había despertado en ella.

-¡Esto es una locura! –grito Hermione, tratando de alejarse de Fred, estaban, en una especie de bosque, o más bien, en el claro de un bosque.

-Sí, lo es –le grito Fred en respuesta, para hacerse oír sobre los truenos-. Pero es nuestra locura y creo que ambos ya hemos hecho bastantes, una más no hará daño.

-¡Claro que sí! –le grito ella, con desesperación, estaba calada hasta los huesos, y a duras penas podía distinguir a Fred-. ¡Eres su hermano! Lo nuestro es imposible ¡No debe suceder! –volvía a retroceder mas, sentía que sus ojos ardían, hacia mucho que las lagrimas habían salido, pero la lluvia le hizo difícil saber cuando sucedió eso.

-Tienes que aceptar lo que sientes –le volvió a gritar Fred.

-Pero eso no servirá de nada, no importa ¡Estamos mal! –Exclamo deteniéndose y amenazando con caer al suelo, Fred la sostuvo, estaba temblando-. Estamos traicionándolo, ¡Lo traiciono por amarte! ¿Cómo pude ser tan est…?

Lo que siguió ya no pudo articularlo. Los labios de Fred habían pescado los suyos y por 'estúpido' que eso le pareciera, Hermione respondió casi de inmediato y con el mismo entusiasmo que Fred, enrollando un brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras la otra mano se quedaba posada sobre el pecho de este, en un vano intento de apartarle, pero ella ya no quería apartarlo, desde el momento en que Fred la beso supo que ya no iba a ser posible que quisiera alejarse de él.

Fred estaba ebrio de felicidad, mientras apretaba más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. ¡Por fin! Al fin la había besado, ese momento había llegado ya, no le importaba lo que la castaña iba a seguir diciendo… en cuanto la palabra 'amarte' llego a sus oídos lo demás dejo de tener sentido ¡Lo había aceptado! Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo había admitido y ahí estaban ahora, bajo aquella tormenta, besándose como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

-… Estúpida –susurro Hermione, cuando se separaron, les faltaba el aire, ambos sabían, que de no sé porque necesitaban oxigeno, hubieran seguido con ese beso por el resto de sus vidas. Fred se rio a escuchar que Hermione terminaba su frase incompleta. La castaña ya no peleo, ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora que ya lo había dicho? Lo más increíble, es que ahora se sentía feliz, más feliz que nunca.

_[N/A] sfoijaweoñf! Estoy tan EMOCIONADA! OMG! Ya se besaron *-* amo los besos bajo la lluvia, son perfectos :'D espero que les haya gustado .U. yo quede feliz. Casi tan feliz como Hermione…_

_AVISO IMPORTANTE_

_Bueno, es un poco pequeño este, yo lo sentí pequeño, la razón: necesitaba comunicarles algo: mi PC se descompuso y tengo que llevarla a arreglar._. pero no tengo dinero! Asi que las actualizaciones (que para mi fueron bastante rapidas) dejaran de ser :s no se hasta cuando pueda volver a actualizar, espero sea pronto. Por lo mientras me dedicare a escribir del viejo método, en la libreta, asi como hize con este ultimo … y que creen? Ya tengo el epilogo! Fuck yeah :'D quedo MUY pequeño pero me agrado mucho t-t casi lloro de la emoción, me siento Rowling :'D aun no termino la historia y ya tengo el epilogo e.e en fin :'D espero nos leamos pronto! Gracias por su apoyo a la historia, me alegra enormemente que les guste :'D nos leemos ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Fred y Hermione se aparecieron de nuevo en la madriguera, ya había dejado de llover, pero ellos estaban empapados, sabían que la señora Weasley se pondría a gritar en cuanto les viera, asi que retrasaron el momento, esperando afuera y secando su ropas un poco, con la varita. Pero para su mala suerte, los dos estaban tan felices riendo y platicando que no se dieron cuenta de que Molly los escucho y mando a Ginny a decirles que entraran. La pelirroja los interrumpió justo cuando ellos se estaban besando.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo cuando la pareja (en especial Fred) le miraron con cara de 'no interrumpas'-. ¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamo sin poder contenerse y abrazo a una avergonzada Hermione-. ¿Ya son novios? –inquirió cuando soltó a la castaña.

Fred y Hermione se miraron, la verdad era que Fred había hecho a un lado esas formalidades, o como el las llamaría 'cursilerías'. Pero ya que su hermana lo mencionaba se puso a pensar, tal vez a Hermione le gustaría que le hiciera la famosa cuestión.

-Buena pregunta –comento el pelirrojo, rascándose la barbilla, luego miro a Hermione-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si, claro –respondió ella sin pensarlo.

-Ya está –dijo Fred y miro a su Hermana, mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Hermione-. Si, somos novios.

El grito de la señora Weasley fue lo que les hizo volverse alarmados, la madre de los pelirrojos miraba a Fred como si no creyera las palabras salidas de su boca

-Hola mamá –saludo Fred alegremente-. ¿Qué cenaremos?

Pero la señora Weasley no fue la única que pensó que todo era una broma, dos días después, cuando Bill y Fleur se enteraron, ahogaron gritos de sorpresa y les miraron con incredulidad. Bill expreso su idea de que creía que Hermione elegiría a Percy, quien era lo 'más parecido a una persona bien portada', pero se silenció ante la mirada molesta de Fred. Cuando Charlie se enteró, viajo de Rumania a la madriguera solo para 'verlo con mis propios ojos'. Fred pretendía ofenderse cuando alguien ahogaba su grito de sorpresa, pero cuando empezaban a emparejar a Hermione con Neville e incluso Oliver Wood, se sentía ofendido en verdad. Un dia, para 'callarles la boca' abrazo y beso a Hermione frente a las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, mi novia y yo iremos a dar la vuelta –dijo sonriendo abiertamente y llevando a Hermione lejos de su familia.

Después de algunos días, la sorpresa ya había pasado y todos comenzaron a aceptar y digerir el hecho de que Fred y Hermione estuvieran juntos, Charlie regreso a Rumania y Bill ya no se aparecía tanto por la madriguera; el ver a la nueva pareja juntos, ya no era tan extraño. Sin embargo, la señora Weasley no bajo la guardia y los observaba cautelosamente. Una noche, Hermione, sin querer, Hermione la escucho hablar preocupadamente con Harry.

-Señora Weasley, en verdad no tiene por qué preocuparse –decia Harry, cansinamente, Hermione se detuvo en las escaleras, escondida entre las sombras, había bajado por un poco de leche, pero ahora no sabía si continuar bajando o no.

-Ay cielo ¿Y si ella está confundiendo las cosas? Hermione estuvo enamorada de Ron, ¿no será que tal vez intenta encontrarlo en Fred?

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos para no dejar salir ningún sonido, mientras pensaba en si debía escuchar la respuesta de Harry o subir de nuevo a su habitación. Cuando se dijo que mejor se iba, ya era tarde.

-No lo… Habia pensado de ese modo –respondio Harry. Hermione ahogo el gemido y subio de nuevo a su habitación.

¿Por qué nadie confía en lo que ella y Fred sentían? Pero después de oir aquello, no pudo evitar el empezar a cuestionarse lo mismo. ¿En verdad sentía algo por Fred? ¿O solo era confucion? Impotente, se echó de nuevo a la cama, pensando furiosamente y enojada con Harry y la señora Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvo que recordarse a si misma que se suponía ella no había escuchado, ni sabía nada acerca de la plática entre Harry y Molly, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la Señora Weasley le miraba constantemente, preocupada y vigilante. Volvió a molestarse. Pero cuando Fred llego, todo el enojo se marcho.

-Vaya. Yo también te extrañe –dijo el pelirrojo, sonriente y recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresiva muestra de cariño por parte de Hermione. Normalmente ella se guardaba todo eso, para no ser 'exhibicionistas', según sus palabras. Lo que Fred no sabía, era que su novia ahora SI estaba confundida. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquella conversación que no debió escuchar nunca.

[N/A] Wazzap! Ya volvi :D tengo monitor de nuevo, lamento que esto este corto y-y en mi libreta esta mas largo, pero ahora que lo transcribo no me convence del todo :s por eso vine a hacer esta pequeña actualización, en lo que acomodo lo demás. Gracias por la espera! No volveré a abandonarles tan feo .


	6. Chapter 6

Después de aquel día, Hermione comenzó a comparar a Fred con Ron, todo inconscientemente, pero desde el momento en que estuvo a punto de llamarle 'Ron' en lugar de Fred, supo que algo iba realmente mal, pero intentaba no hacer caso de eso.

Fred se daba cuenta que algo iba mal en su relación Hermione, comenzó a cuestionarse sobre si había sido demasiado pronto para empezar una relación… pero habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Ron cuando ellos comenzaron a salir; la herida de la perdida ya había sanado. Sin embargo, él se había dado cuenta de cuando Hermione erróneamente le iba a llamar 'Ron'. No completo la palabra, pero la mirada asustada de la castaña decía mucho más de lo que hubiera dicho con palabras. Se sentía preocupado, nunca le había pasado aquello, era extraño cuando se preocupaba, pero ahora, a George le era común encontrar a su gemelo pensativo y en silencio durante largos periodos.

Tras casi medio año de noviazgo entre Fred y Hermione, los temores de la señora Weasley se confirmaron cuando la joven pareja llego a la casa, un viernes por la noche, teniendo, lo que parecía ser, una acolara discusión.

-¿Por qué tienes que tomarlo todo tan en serio? –pregunto Fred, ignorando que su madre estaba en la cocina, bastante cerca de ellos.

-¿Y tú porque tienes que ser tan inmaduro? –le respondió Hermione furiosa.

-¡Oh, disculpa por no ser un amargado como tú! –grito Fred sarcásticamente, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡No soy ninguna amargada, Ronald! Tu deberías… -Hermione se calló de golpe, no podía ser, no, pero lo había hecho. Había hecho la cosa más terrible del mundo. Miro a Fred, asustada y horrorizada por su error.

La señora Weasley decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

-Niños, tranquilos.

Pero ninguno le hizo caso, la pareja se miraba sin decir nada. Hermione no podía hablar, estaba paralizada y antes de poder reaccionar, Fred estaba abandonando la casa. La castaña se quedó al pie de la escalera, mirando como el pelirrojo se alejaba y desaparecía. La señora Weasley hizo ademan de abrazarla, pero Hermione se apartó, no quería la lastima de nadie, subió a su habitación, aun shokeada por la terrible cosa que había hecho.

Ni Fred ni Hermione durmieron durante esa noche. Aunque estaban en lugares separados, sus mentes estaban juntas en una sola cosa 'No soy ninguna amargada Ronald'. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Era acaso cierto que Hermione solo salía con Fred porque intentaba encontrar a Ron dentro de él? ¿O era simplemente una reacción causada por el enojo? Los dos se llenaron de las mismas preguntas esa noche, sin encontrar respuesta o explicación alguna.

Cuando amaneció, Hermione bajo a la cocina, esperaba encontrar a Fred ahí, como siempre, hablar con él y explicar. Explicar algo para lo que ella, como muy pocas veces sucedía, no tenía respuesta. Pero el pelirrojo no se encontraba ahí. Solo estaba la señora Weasley y Hermione se exprimía el cerebro en busca de algo que decir.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón, cielo –le dijo Molly, con total sinceridad-. Cuando uno está enojado suele decir cosas de las que se arrepiente.

¿Eso era? ¿Entonces si era una reacción causada por el enojo? Pero por desgracia el recuerdo de la plática entre Harry y la señora Weasley, llego a la mente de Hermione. Salió de la cocina, sin responder, pero tratando de dirigir a Molly una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sin embargo, solo logro una especie de mueca tensa.

La madre de los Weasley le observo salir, su primer pensamiento fue que la chica se dirigiría a la tumba de Ron, y una parte de ella, tal vez lo pedía, para poder así, confirmar su teoría. Pero esto no sucedió, al contrario de lo que Molly pensaba, Hermione se dirigió hacia la sombra de un árbol, lo bastante lejos de la tumba del difunto pelirrojo. Fred salió de su escondite y su madre le miro reprobatoriamente.

-Ella en verdad lo lamenta –le dijo.

Fred no respondió. Se acercó a la ventana y miro a Hermione, no distinguía bien su cara, pero la imagino claramente en su mente: perdida en sus pensamientos. Escucho a su madre decir algo sobre ir a hablar con ella, pero el pelirrojo se sentía triste, incluso ofendido y hasta traicionado.

-demuestra un poco de madurez y salva tu relación –Lo reprendió la señora Weasley. Antes de salir de la cocina, con una olla en mano.

Fred repitió las palabras en su mente. Madurez… ¿Y que si él era un inmaduro? Se suponía que todos estaban acostumbrados a ello; se suponía que Hermione así lo había aceptado y así se había enamorado de él. Aunque realmente, no era ningún inmaduro, a Fred solo le gustaba divertirse, vivir la vida, feliz y sin preocupaciones. Aun así, tuvo que admitir que había sido él, quien provocó a Hermione.

La discusión comenzó como todos las que ellos tenían: Comentarios sarcásticos, besos robados, miradas de 'mejor ya cállate', risas y fingir estar molestos. El problema se dio, cuando Fred toco uno de los puntos débiles de su novia al dejar salir la frase 'usaremos elfos domésticos para que trabajen en la tienda día y noche' y Hermione cambio repentinamente a humor frio.

-Si haces eso te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

-Ya, era broma –replico Fred riendo.

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse ¿es que Fred no entendía que Hermione no quería que 'esclavizaran' elfos en sortilegios Weasley?

-Ya, yo también, era broma Hermione –respondió Fred, poniéndose serio. Había metido la pata y lo sabía. Su comentario solo había sido dicho en broma, y no pensó que Hermione pudiera tomarlo tan en serio.

Ese había sido el comienzo de una de las peores noches en sus vidas. Ambos estuvieron serios después de aquello, aunque Fred intentaba aligerar el ambiente, pero una inflexible Hermione no cedió. Comenzando a hartarse, Fred resoplo e hizo el comentario de '¿Qué quieres que te traiga a Viky para que puedas bailar?'. Había sido para el mismo. No esperaba que Hermione lo escuchara, pero para su mala suerte si lo escucho. La castaña le miro enojada y salió del lugar.

Hermione recordó aquello y suspiro. Fred tenía razón, se tomaba todo muy en serio, ella ya sabía que Fred, ante todo era un bromista. Ser de ese modo era ya parte de su personalidad, todo mundo escuchaba Fred y George y lo primero que les venía a la mente era 'bromas y diversión' Hermione así había aceptado a Fred y se había enamorado de él. Porque si se había enamorado de Fred, de Fred y no de su parecido con Ron. La chica soltó un gemido y se tapó la cara con las manos, no estaba seguro de que tan cierto pudiera ser aquello.

[N/A] Wazza! *-* lamento la tardanza t-t pero me mude de improviso :s hace como e.e tres semanas y fue de un dia para otro! Y fue muy feo.. ._. bueno, ya paso eso. Por ahora no tengo internet . no se hasta cuando lo vayan a poner :s sucede que no tenemos la instalación de luz-.- estamos con puras extenciones xD me robe la que usamos para la tv y la adueñe para mi compu 8-)' para escribir, porque en la libreta ya me canse! Y tengo una noticia: faltan dos capítulos para el final de esta historia D: ya los tengo escritos :'D esos dos y el epilogo *-* (L)

Espero venir pronto a un civer a actualizar, lo intente el sábado pasado desde mi celular (usando el Wifi de una de las plazas de mi ciudad) pero e.e se borro lo que había escrito.. o mejor dicho.. el cel se trabo y tuve que cerrar el opera mini -.-'. Por ahora me dedicare a dejar fluir mis ideas (tuve varias ideas Fremionescas hace unas noches, pero no para historias largas, solo one-shots). Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por leer :'D y por la paciencia con mis tardanzas :L

PD: Para quienes están leyendo mi otro Fremione (Reconquistandote) lamento decir que no he avanzado mucho en el siguiente cap :s me dedique a terminar este y plasmar unas ideas locas que me llegaron, pero ya que esta está terminada, me dedicare a la otra xD'

PD 2: aunque no viene al caso pero tengo que decirlo *-* tendre un perro y le llamare padfoot (L) (Padfoot es el nombre en ingles de Canuto). No se parecen xD solo porque es negro y peludito haha(8 okya


	7. Chapter 7

Fred siguio observando a Hermione por un buen rato, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y, al parecer, le vio. Aparto la mirada nuevamente y se limpio los ojos, el gemelo odiaba verla a asi. Aunque una parte de el le decía que era Hermione quien tenia que buscarlo, se dirigio a ella. No era momento de buscar un culpable, era momento de buscar una solución.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto Fred, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas.

-Lamento lo que hice anoche –dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio-. Yo… lo siento en verdad –volteo a mirarlo, fred estaba serio y cuando la miro ella se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos había decepción-. Soy una persona horrenda.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzo la cara de Fred, tomo la mano de Hermione.

-Jamas digas eso, entiendo que lo hayas hecho, lo dicho ya esta, la verdad es que no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. Y no es tu culpa, no toda, yo te provoqué y…

-Yo me tome las cosas en serio –interrumpio ella-. Tienes razón, yo soy…

-No eres una amargada.

Hermione se callo de golpe. Fred seguía sujetando su mano, entrelazándola con la suya, hubo otro momento de silencio, ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

-Ya nada será igual –comento Hermione en un susurro, soltando la mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo arruine todo es que yo… estaba confundida –Hermione miro a Fred nuevamente y le conto sobre la conversación que había oído entre Harry y la señora Weasley. Fred escucho atentamente y cuando ella termino de hablar se levantó ferozmente.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso? –grito enojado y pateando el arbol-. Ellos tienen la culpa por sus malditas dudas.

-No, claro que no. Solo estaban preocupados. Lo están.

-Si, pero creer que tu… –fres estaba muy enojado, era extraordinariamente raro cuando eso sucedía, y ahora, el ese enojo estaba a punto de llegar a su punto máximo.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que crei que tenían razón. Y ahora…

-¿Ahora que? –intervino Fred, con algo de dureza.

-Se que tienen razón –respondio Hermione. Fred se quedo atonito-. Fred… lo nuestro paso muy rápido. Entraste a mi vida tan… tan de repente, me buscaste y yo… yo estaba deprimida por lo de Ron y tu me ayudaste a salir de ahí. Pero no fue porque yo te amara. Yo veía a Ron en ti y me sentí viva… tu madre tiene razón, Fred y yo… lo lamento tanto…

-Te estas engañando –aseguro el pelirrojo.

-No.

-Si, si no hubieras escuchado aquello…

-De todas formas hubiera sucedido.

-Claro que no. Hermione, no dejes que la opinión de otros acabe con nosotros, ¿Crees que solo tu habias tenido que oir esa clase de cosas? Yo también escuche ese tipo de ridiculeces, pero nunca les hice caso, porque te amo y se que tu también, se que lo que tu sientes es verdadero y confio en eso.

Hermione lo miro detenidamente, Fred en verdad confiaba en ella. suspiro abatida, mirando a lo lejos.

-Lo siento Fred, lo nuestro no puede continuar.

¿Cómo discutir con Hermione cuando se encontraba en ese estado? Fred decidió dejarlo por la paz, haciéndose el propósito de demostrar a Hermione lo equivocada que estaba, beso su frente antes de abrazarla y marcharse. La chica se quedo parada, viendo como él se alejaba y convencida de que era lo mejor para ambos.

El rompimiento de Fred y Hermione no sorprendio a mucha gente, pareciera como si hubieran estado esperando aquellos, los detalles se los guardaron, siendo pocas las personas que realmente sabían lo sucedido. En la madriguera no se tocaba el tema y la antigua pareja hacia todo lo posible por intentar aparentar calma, lo malo pasaba cuando se encontraban solos o con alguien de los pocos sabientes de lo sucedido.

Normalmente, Hermione fingía leer algo, la excusa perfecta debido a sus estudios, asi que el truco le funciono bastante bien. Había evitado por todos los medios ir a la tumba de Ron, pero aquello era casi imposible cuando esta se encontraba cerca de la madriguera. Asi que, aun reprochándose mentalmente, pidió a Harry su capa invisible para ir a lugar.

La primera vez que se escabullo a la tumba, se sintió estúpida, ¿a que había ido? Pero pronto se encontró soltando todo lo que sentía, que extrañaba a Fred pero que sabia (según ella) que era solo confusión. Imploraba alguna señal del difundo pelirrojo a sabiendas de que era ridículo. Por las noches soñaba con Fred, siempre él y despertaba con una oprecion en el pecho que ella interpretaba como culpa.

Fred aparentaba que el rompimiento no le afectaba, siendo el mismo, bromeando y haciendo enojar a las personas a su alrededor, incluso un par de veces con Hermione, aunque eso hacia que el ambiente se tornara un poco incomodo. Cierta tarde, mientras se daba una vuelta por la tienda, una chica, que parecía estar ahí por equivocación se le acerco.

-Hola –dijo suavemente, Fred se volvió y la miro-. No soy de por aquí.

-Me doy cuenta por tu cara de perdida –comento Fred sonriendo-. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Estoy buscando la tienda 'Plantas y Hongos mágicos para encantar'.

-Eso no existe en este callejón –dijo divertido, ante la cara de susto de la chica, ella gimió y miro a su alrededor-. Tal vez mi madre sepa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella solto una carcajada y dejo su cara de susto.

-Lo lamento, no es necesario –confeso-, la verdad no estoy buscando nada. Es que te vi ayer y buscaba un pretexto para hablarte –aclaro, sin pena alguna-. Aunque te vez algo diferente.

-Tal vez sea porque no es a mi a quien vise –respondio Fred, el dia anterior no se había parado para nada en aquel lugar-. ¡He, George! ¡Te buscan! –Grito hacia u punto lejano, frente a el.

George llego al lugar y la muchacha se sonrojo en serio, un divertido Fred se alejo, dejándolos solos, pues le parecio ver a una cabellera castaña entrar a su tienda.

-¿Hermione?

-Hola –saludo ella, nervisoa. No era para menos, pues tenia algo de tiempo que no se paraba por aquel lugar, ni siquiera sabia que hacia ahí, ya estaba arrepentida de haber ido.

-No quiero ser grosero pero…

¿Qué hago aquí? –interrumpio Hermione, sonriendo a modo de disculpa-. No lo se, yo…

-Oye –la chica perdida alcanzo a Fred e interrumpio a Hermione-. Tu hermano y yo saldremos, pero una amiga viene conmigo, no quiero dejarla sola ¿la acompañarías? Por cierto, soy Samantha.

-Si claro –respondio Fred, luego miro a Hermione-. ¿Qué me decias?

Hermione sintió que algo no muy agradable le recorria, una necesidad de impedir que Fred se fuera la invadió, que estúpida había sido al querer arreglar las cosas, no regresar, sino hacer las pases para llevar una mejor relación… ¿y se encontraba con eso? Luego, cuando Samantha presento a Fred, la amiga que le acompañaba, apretó tan fuerte los dientes que creyó que se romperían.

-¿Quieres venir? –pregunto el pelirrojo, sonriendo abiertamente- ¿o vas a ir a estudiar?

-Me voy –contesto Hermione, un poco histérica-. No quiero arruinar tu cita –añadió venenosamente antes de salir de Sortilegios Weasley.

Fred no dejo de sonreir, observando como Hermione se alejaba, furiosa, del lugar. Sabia que se había puesto celosa, una señal de que sus sentimientos aun vivian.

[N/A] HOLA! He vuelto :D ya tengo internet sfjño! Y ya podre publicar un poco mas seguido :D una vez por semana ira bien e.e porque tengo otras cosas que escribir y hacer también xD un capitulo para el final :D y el epilogo *-* espero que les haya gustado esto, algo dramático e.é pero bueno :D espero sus comentarios, cuídense, y pórtense bien ;D

PD lamento las faltas de ortografía :s estoy con algo de prisa e.e


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione se aparecio directamente en su habitación en la madriguera, aventando su bolso con mas fuerza de la necesaria y luego sentándose en su cama, los brazos los tenia fuertemente cruzados y las cejas tan juntas que parecía un alcon. Casi estaba deseando que alguien entrara y asi poder desatar su furia.

Maldito Fred, todavía podía recordar su estúpida sonrisa coqueta a la amiga de Samantha, una tal Livie. Unas ganas incontrolables de gritar le llenaron. Estaba enojada y si, tenia que admitirlo, celosa. Unos celos que nunca sintió, ni siquiera con Ron, la estaban dominando y eran los causantes del mal humor que le siguió en los siguientes días.

Nadie entendia que era lo que le pasaba, porque andaba tan 'neurotica' según las palabras de George. Solo Fred sabia lo sucedido, el y su gemelo. El resto de los Weasley lo atribuía a los estudios, pues la castaña pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en su habitación. 'creo que es como Percy, pero en niña' había comentado Bill. Nadie se daba cuenta de las frecuentes miradas de enojo e incluso resentimiento que Hermione lanzaba a Fred cada que podía. Hasta una tarde, en la que Fred la cacho mirándolo con lo que a el le gustaba llamar 'la mirada Hermione'. El pelirrojo sonrio tan ampliamente que casi se le cerraban los ojos.

-¿Puedo saber porque tan contento? –pregunto Ginny, mirando a su hermano.

-Hoy es un día muy bonito –respondió el Gemelo.

-Concuerdo contigo –dijo George-. Justo ahora estaba pensando en invitar a las chicas a dar una vuelta por el campo –comento, gañéndole el ojo a su gemelo.

Simultáneamente, las cabezas de los presentes giraron hacia el sillón solitario, un poco retirado, en el que Hermione había hundido la nariz en un libro desde hacia un buen rato.

-Me has robado las palabras –dijo Fred, sonriendo aun mas, tratando de ver la reacción de Hermione, sin embargo, no pudo. Solo vio que la chica seguía sujetando el volumen firmemente y al parecer, sin haber oído nada. Pero solo finjia, lo sabia, unos momentos antes había visto un par de ojos castaños directamente sobre el.

Después de escuchar la idea de George, Hermione se quedo petrificada, podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, pero no hizo nada, fingió indiferencia y cuando Fred se mostro de acuerdo con la idea, sus manos apretaron fuertemente el libro. Estúpido Fred… deseo con todas sus fuerzas apartar las sucias imágenes que le llegaron al cerebro.

Una vuelta por el campo… sabia perfectamente el significado de esas palabras, el recuerdo de sus propias 'vueltas por el campo', con Fred, invadieron su mente, sintiéndose estremecer al revivir mentalmente los besos apasionados y caricias infinitas que había compartido con su ex novio durante aquellos momentos. No pudo evitar la imagen de Fred haciendo eso con la tal Livie. Sabia perfectamente que no llegaban a mas y no estaba segura de si debía sentirse agradecida, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que esas 'vueltas por el campo' eran solo cosa de ella y Fred, el pelirrojo no tenia derecho alguno para compartir eso con nadie que no fuera Hermione.

Sintió los ojos arder, estaban a punto de humedecerse, sentía la nariz floja… en cualquier momento se delataría… tenia que salir de ahí y pronto. Cerro el libro con mas fuerza de la necesaria y haciendo que todos volteare a verle, les ignoro y apretó el libro a su pecho para después dirigirse rápidamente a la soledad de su habitación.

Todos creyeron que estaba fastidiada por el excesivo ruido en la cocina, risas, gritos y conversaciones de seguro la distraían. Pero Fred, quien no había bajado la guardia, pudo distinguir los ojos enrojecidos de la castaña y se sintió culpable. Quizás eso de 'vuelta' había sido demasiado. Con el pretexto de ir a ver algunos de sus viejos inventos, logro pasar desapercibido y subir directamente hacia la antigua habitación de Charlie, que ahora era la de Hermione. Toco ligeramente la puerta.

En cuanto Hermione entro a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama, abrazando la almohada y hundiendo la cara en ella, para amortiguar cualquier sonido que pudiera salir, unos momentos después escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y supo que Ginny no había pasado por alto su reacción en la cocina, se levantó de inmediato, sin molestarse en limpiarse las lagrimas y dispuesta a una buena sesión de desahogo con su amiga.

Pero no era Ginny quien estaba afuera. Era Fred.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hermione, en un susurro ahogado.

Fred la miro y, por primera vez, no supo como reaccionar, la imagen que tena frente a el era el resultado de lo que había estado haciendo en días anteriores, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba provocando que Hermione sufriera. Que sufriera de verdad. La mirada que la castaña tenia ahora era de profundo sufrir, de enojo, de tristeza. Y Fred solo había visto eso en una ocasión. El día en que su hermano había muerto. Se maldijo por ser el quien provocara de nuevo aquello.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el gemelo, amablemente.

-Claro que si –respondió Hermione, dándole la espalda y secándose los ojos -¿No ibas a irte a 'dar la vuelta'? –pregunto con malicia, parándose a un lado de la puerta, en una clara invitación a salir.

-¿Quieres venir? –pregunto Fred, sabiendo que se enojaría. Pero esta vez no acertó, la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Puedo llevar a alguien? La idea de ir yo sola con dos parejas no me agrada mucho.

-¿Y quien dijo que irías sola? –pregunto Fred- Vendrás conmigo –aclaro y sonrió. Hermione no le devolvió la sonrisa, así que Fred dejo de insistir y salió, dejando a la castaña, nuevamente sola.

Hermione reacciono tarde. No podía seguir engañándose, tenia que aceptarlo de una vez. Sus sentimientos por Fred eran verdaderos, la tristeza, enojo y desilusión que había sentido minutos antes lo comprobaban. El solo hecho de pensar que Fred estaría con otra persona, el saber que saldría con alguien que no era ella… le hacían sentir dolor. Y al final identifico que esa opresión que sentía no era culpa, era tristeza, tristeza por haber tenido la mas maravillosa relación y echarla a perder por unas estúpidas dudas. ¿Cuándo se había dejado influenciar por los demás? Nunca, Hermione siempre era firme a lo que ella creía. Pero desgraciadamente, en el corazón, no podía ser tan racional.

Se acerco a la ventana, vio a Fred y George marcharse caminando. ¿Le dejaría ir? ¿Seria tan estúpida como para dejar que el amor de su vida se fuera con otra persona? ¿Volvería a cometer el mismo error? 'No' se dijo a si misma, ya no, esta vez no. Remediaría su error.

-¡Fred! –le grito, a través de la ventana, pero el gemelo no pareció oírla, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación y corrió para alcanzarle. Pero cuando salió de la casa ya era tarde. Fred y George acababan de desaparecer.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Ginny, al ver a Hermione tan agitada.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-A trabajar –respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa-. Tranquila, no saldrán con nadie.

Pero Hermione no escucho lo ultimo, tomo un puño de polvo flu, se metió a la chimenea, soltó los polvos y dijo 'A sortilegios Weasley'. Escucho a Ginny gritar algo como 'suerte' y eso le dio ánimos. Al salir de la chimenea de la tienda, lo primero que vio fue el montón de clientes, como siempre. Ubico a Fred cerca de la entrada y corrió a el.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto el pelirrojo. Hermione respiro profundamente antes de soltarlo todo.

-Tenias razón, sobre todo. Yo estaba mal, y ahora he perdido mucho tiempo, lo eche todo a perder y quiero remediarlo, si no quieres intentarlo de nuevo, lo comprenderé, pero perdóname por mi idiotez.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Fred, haciéndose el desentendido. Quería escuchar a Hermione decirlo claramente.

Hermione frunció las cejas, y antes de que Fred pudiera decir o hacer algo, lo abrazo y beso intensamente. El pelirrojo respondió el beso de inmediato, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos y sintiendo aquel sabor tan conocido y que tanto había extrañado.

-Te amo Fred –dijo Hermione cuando se separaron. Fred la beso dulcemente.

-El también te ama –la chica lo miro sin comprender-. Soy George.

-Claro que no –contradijo ella, sonriendo.

-¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, George no hubiera respondido el beso, el no me mira de la forma de tu lo haces, además… tu eres el único que puede hacer que mi corazón lata o se detenga al mismo tiempo –Fred sonrió- y por ultimo… tu tienes dos orejas.

-Lo olvide –comento Fred. Volvió a abrazarla y besarla, dejando todo atrás, y dispuesta a hacer su vida con la mujer que amaba.

[N/A] FIN! :D ñaoiefjoAWI –emocion- mi segundo Fremione terminado t-t que felicidad, bueno.. en realidad falta el epilogo xD la próxima semana lo publico :D espero que les haya gustado el final *-*y preparence para el epilogo :'D yo lo ame, okya(:

PD no puedo actualizar muy seguido e.e cuidando al perro no me da mucho tiempo de estar en la pc .-.


	9. Epilogo

El viento azotaba los cabellos castaños rojizos de una niña de once años, su hermano gemelo, con el cabello del mismo color, iba a un lado de ella, guardándose en la mochila un par de fuegos artificiales que su padre le dijo que buscara debajo del asiento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no ser escuchado por su madre. El padre de los niños conducía a una velocidad mas alta de lo permitido en aquella zona, Hermione hace mucho tiempo que se resigno. Fred siempre manejaba 'como un loco' o asi había puntualizado la castaña, la primera vez que su esposo tomo el volante. Sin embargo, aquella velocidad era divertida para los niños.

-Muy bien niños –dijo Fred al bajar del auto y mirando a Frida y Heber, fingiendo estar serio, cosa que causo que los niños intercambiaran una divertida mirada-, cuando lleguen a la estación deben… -pero se detuvo de pronto, ante la severa mirada de Hermione. Le sonrio a su mujer, encantadoramente y guio a sus hijos a la estación. Hermione rodo los ojos, sin evitar la diversión, al ver a sus hijos correr a por la estación, esquivando a varias personas que se apartaban alarmadas de su camino. Los niños se detuvieron frente a la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez y esperaron a sus padres.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no corran asi? Pudieron atropellar a alguien –dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón mamá –dijo Frida.

-No volverá a ocurrir –continuo Heber.

-Frente a muggles –aclaro Frida sonriendo. Fred fingio limpiarse unas lagrimas invisibles.

-Ya quiero recibir la primera carta de Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue silenciada rápidamente por los labios de Fred, que se estamparon en los suyos, los niños dijeron algo como 'exhibicionistas' y 'váyanse a su habitación' cuando Hermione rodeo a Fred con sus brazos, luego se separo y los miro, les indico con la cabeza que atravesaran la barrera y volvió a besar a Fred.

-Que astuta –comento el pelirrojo, cuando se separaron-. Parece que te q uieres deshacer de ellos rápido –añadió, mientras ellos entraban al anden 9 ¾.

-Yo no –contesto Hermione-. Tu fuiste quien lo dijo primero esta mañana –le recordó, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa mañana no recibió un 'buenos dias' sino la frase 'los niños se van hoy' acompañada de una seductora sonrisa. Busco a sus hijos y los encontró, con el matrimonio Potter.

-¿Cómo pasarlo por alto? Hoy volvemos a tener la casa para nosotros solos –repitió emocionado- no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvimos…

-¡Fred! –exclamo Hermione alarmada-. No enfrente de los niños –habían llegado ya con Harry y Ginny, quienes les miraban divertidos, mientras los Frida, Heber, James, Albus y Lily les miraban perplejos.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Harry.

-¡Papá maneja como un loco! –dijo Heber.

-O eso es lo que siempre dice mamá –dijo Frida.

-También lo ha dicho la abuela Granger –añadió Heber.

-¡Oh, si! Y la tia Fleur -recordó Frida.

-Estupendo, mis propios hijos apoyan la teoría de que estoy loco –Fred fingió estar ofendido, mientras su esposa e hijos le miraban divertidos-. Será mejor que lleve sus baules, dijo llevando consigo, los dos carritos, Harry le siguió, llevando tres-. La madre de Hermione se bajo asustada la primera vez que maneje –le conto Fred a Harry-. Escuche que le decía que 'parece un maniático al volante' –recordó riendo-. Mi querida suegra…

-Supongo que tienes suerte de que no sepa usar una varita –dijo Harry riendo. Fred se mostró de acuerdo.

-Heber, ¿Qué es eso que llevas en los bolsillos? –escucharon decir a Hermione, cuando volvieron con su familia. La castaña acababa de ver algo que parecía la envoltura de unos magifuegos salvajes Weasley. Luego miro a Fred -¿le diste…? –pero, nuevamente, su réplica fue acallada por el rápido beso del pelirrojo –Algún día dejara de funcionarte ese truco –le dijo en voz baja, para que solo su esposo escuchara. Fred le sonrió pícaramente.

-No lo creo.

Hermione suspiro, ella tampoco creía que el truco le dejara de funcionar algún día, a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera, siempre le recordaba a aquel primer beso bajo la lluvia.

Finalmente, James, Albus, Lily, Frida y Heber, abordaron el tren. Sus padres les observaron irse. Desde ese momento, Hogwarts tendría que cuidarse, tendrían entre sus corredores un dúo que difícilmente podrían controlar. Un duo que había heredado las características principales de sus padres.

Frida y Heber, el producto del amor que Fred y Hermione se tenían, su orgullo, los pequeños que llegaron a hacerles más alegre la vida. Esos niños, tan inteligentes como la madre, y tan alborotadores como el padre.

Durante los siguientes años, Hermione se volvería loca de tanto recibir cartas de Hogwarts, por la 'mala conducta' de sus hijos, mientras que, por otro lado, Fred las recibiría gustoso, recordando sus tiempos en el colegio. Pero los malos ratos de estrés por parte de Hermione, serian recompensado al final de cada curso, al ver las excelentes notas de sus hijos.

Inteligencia y diversión imprudente juntas, en dos personitas.

FIN

-limpiandome lagrimas- -emocion- gossh! Es mi 2do Fremione terminado *-* estoy tan orgullosa de mi T_T este.. ows, no se ustedes, pero en serio, yo ame el epilogo, a los niños 3 t-t los amo! Gracias, por haber seguido la historia :3 a pesar de mis retrasos e_e y esas cosas… -.-' pero bueno :D … nos leemos pronto –en los otros fremiones haha._. no he tenido mucho tiempo en la pc, lamento si no actualizo pronto. En fin:D cuídense, portence bien, amen a Fremione y espero les haya gustado este otro final(L'


End file.
